Adminism
Adminism Adminism is a polytheistic religion based around the worship of primarily ten deities known as the Administrators, who adherents, known as Administs, believe are divinely appointed beings who create, administrate, and recreate the world. Adminism's origins are currently unknown and the earliest known records trace it back to Totoean Adminism established in the 4th Era. Adminism in various forms existed across the eras, but predominately remained a religion of the Totoeans and their predecessors. The religion would see major reform under Dracnoian, developing into the Romantic sect of Adminism and would see growth after the apotheosis of Dracnoian to the position of Administrator. The first nation known to have adopted the religion was the Holy Totoean Empire upon its founding on January 29th, 2019 AD in the 5th Era, and it is currently unknown if the religion had been recognized officially before that. Adminism would become a major religion in the Roman Empire later in the 6th Era, and the official religion of the Servilian Republic in the 7th Era. As a religion, Adminism, in various forms, is among the most major of Minecraft Planet Earth, with most active players admitting to recognizing at least one Administrator as divine. Though despite this, belief in Adminism alone is rare, the vast majority of Administ hold simultaneous beliefs in other deities. Romantic Adminism has no core values that believers must adhere to, but Totoean Adminism places heavy value in the act of headhunting and strength through arms, and this is reflected by its believers who are known to be militaristic. Further, Justinic Administs, a sect who believe Administrator Justin is the creator and ultimate authority, apply the same ideals to their own beliefs. Adminism played a prominent role in the development of the Totoean, Roman, and Servilian peoples, and is still one of the fastest growing religions and one of the only religions to survive the various resets of the Eras. Etymology Of the deities in Adminism, all go by different names or terms and subsequently, so do their specific followers. The actual name "Administrator" is taken directly from the same English word, itself taken from the Latin word administrō, which means to'' attend upon, or to assist. The original meaning of the word is far more accurate to the purpose of the Administrators, which is to attend to creation. Moderator is also borrowed from English, and has roots in Latin. The original Latin definition of the word is far more reminiscent of Administrator and does not fit the duties of the Moderators of Adminism. Instead, the English definition of the word meaning arbitrator and mediator is far closer, as Moderators tend to the rules and enforce the will of the Administrators. In Servilian nomenclature, they are called Proadministrators for their duties to mediate and use powers on behalf of the Administrators. Beliefs Administs are highly religiously divided in their beliefs and convictions with very few beliefs being held by a nominal majority, and even fewer being universal. There is no canon text or belief in Adminism, even the Administrators themselves are said to be very divided in all but their conviction to manage the world. '''Destruction and Recreation' One of the few beliefs all Administs do adhere to is the idea of a cyclical existence of destruction and recreation. It is a main feature of Adminism. Proponents of the belief state that the Administrators end the world when they feel that it has become too corrupted and start a process of recreation, and they call entering of these new worlds "entering a new Era". The entering of a new Era is also supposed to reinvigorate and reinforce the believers of Administs, who must now rely on the good graces of the Administrators to return (or first enter) to a time of prosperity. So far, the destruction and recreation of the world is alleged to have happened seven times. Apotheosis Apotheosis is the act of elevating something to divine status, one of the central tenants of Adminism is the belief that mortals can ascend to the role of Administrator if they are set apart and devout enough. The concept that all Administrators were once mortals themselves is a cornerstone of hope for believers in the religion, in tandem the belief helps ground the religion, setting it apart from the many other faiths which inscribe perfection, omniscience, and omnipotence to their deities. An apotheosis is considered one of the most important events in Administ theology, marking the ascension of a new deity in the religion, and its written to have happened nine times. According to most believers, the first Administrator was Administrator Justin who was appointed by the Ilia himself. Administrator Justin would appoint four Administrators (Administrators Falconer, Cham, AJ, and Reborne). Administrator Reborne, upon ascension to the Head Adminship, would appoint a further four Administrators (Administrators Chicken, Dracnoian, Justice, and Cam). Divine Assistance Most Administs do not attribute to their deities any form of omniscience or omnipotence, thusly their deities require assistance to maintain creation. These assistants are said to be hand appointed by the Administrators from among the most competent and devout of all peoples and are given certain powers to use on behalf of the Administrators. These divine assistance are broken into two categories: Helpers of the Administrators, and Moderators of the Law of the Administrators. Helpers are attributed no divinity, but do have the ability to call upon the power of the Administrators, they help keep order among the world of men. There has been theological debate within the Administ faith on the divinity or lack thereof of the Moderators, but generally they are considered partly divine (with some sects of Adminism giving full divinity to certain Moderators). Moderators are tasked with keeping order among the people, and maintaining certain aspects of creation as a whole. Moderators are said by most Administs to have divine powers separate from the Administrators, and may act on their own accord. Trust is given to them, and Moderators who use it well and responsibly can eventually be selected for apotheosis, and become Administrators themselves. Administrator Justin and Justin the Creator Justin is one of the most major figures in Adminism, but there has been significant theological debate and disagreement around him, his abilities, and his position among creation. Justinic Administs worship him as the creator, whilst Totoean and Romantic Administs revere him as simply one of the ten Administrators. Universally Justin is accredited for the creation of the cosmos, and he is the patron for Administ scientists studying physics, and believing astronauts. He is typically portrayed as a powerful deity who is not opposed to using his abilities to fulfill his plans, which heavily contrasts with the other Administrators who are almost always more reserved with their own power. Among the largest Administ temples are dedicated to Administrator Justin. There is an extensional fear of having him forgotten by believers, according to Administ doctrine: Administrator Justin may seek vengeance on those who forget him. In Justinic belief, Justin is hailed as the creator who made all other Administrators and other deities to assist him in forming creation. Most of the original deities created by him are dead, but Justin the Creator will one day return and restore them. Creator Ilia Ilia is a deity seldom worshiped by mainstream Administs. Most Administs– who are aware of his existence– maintain a view that is best comparable to that of a deist regarding him. He is acknowledged, but is not worshiped and is viewed as separate and distant from his creation. Romantic Administ accredits him with creating the world and beginning the first era, but according to their theology, he stepped back from governing the world and soon appointed the virtuous mortal Justin to assist him, making him the first Administrator. Ilia briefly considered abandoning the creation and starting anew, but Administrator Justin and one of his newly appointed Administrators, Cham, offered to take up the mantle of running it permanently, which Ilia accepted. The power of Ilia was granted to Administrator Justin, and he became the new Creator, but he did not choose to take up the title so that Ilia may be honored. Adminism has no explanation for what happens to Ilia after the rise of Administrator Justin, and believers say he is either dead, nonexistent and simply a parable, or is passively watching as the Administrators govern. Eschatology Administ eschatology is the study of the end of things, whether the end of life for an individual, the end of an era, or the end of creation. Broadly, Adminism has no revealed end, nor anything that could allude to such. Cyclical creation is a main belief of Adminism and according to the beliefs currently held by Administs: this cyclical cycle of creation and recreation can continue for eternity. Administrators can choose to step down, but believers will always assert that a new one will take their place. Justicists believe otherwise, and assert in the end days Justin the Creator will return, and restore the world to a perfect state and raise previously dead deities to life where an eternal and prosperous rule can begin, under the omnipotence and omniscience of Justin the Creator. Reincarnation Administs believe that there is no afterlife for the just, instead they believe in eternal reincarnation. When someone dies, they are reborn into the same body they possessed before death and rejoin the world (typically with memories intact). Many Administs believe that people can select not to reincarnate. The decision is believed to made directly after death in a state between death and rebirth. Much theological debate has been had on what occurs next, but it's largely the consensus that they enter into a state of unconsciousness until the Administrators restore them to life. Some Administ groups also believe the dead are also able to be reborn with a new name or appearance, this is known as Novaincarnation. The extent to which this can occur however has been greatly debated among Administs. Banishment Despite believing in reincarnation, all Administs universally believe in a realm of eternal separation or damnation to which only the wicked can be sent. In Administ theology, if someone has proven themselves truly vile or evil and have broken the commandments and laws of the Administrators, then the Moderators or Administrators may banish them from creation. Many people are recorded to have suffered banishment in the past, and most are simply temporary but it is possible to be eternally banished according to Administs. The nature of the realm they are banished to is unknown to Administs and many have different beliefs on it. The two prevailing beliefs are that the realm is simply a place of nonexistence, where the damned simply cease to exist (if the punishment is permanent), while the other belief is it is a realm of eternal torture, akin to Hell. Administrator Dracnoian has not stated anything on the matter, but is said to have proclaimed the oxymoronic existence of a realm of nonexistence, which he visits constantly. One can be lifted out of banishment through appealing to the Administrators, and– by the mercy of Administrator Reborne– many are lifted out of this realm through this method, even when the punishment was meant to be permanent. The most well known person in the realm of banishment is Omega Kenny, who had been sent to the realm three times in the past before he was sent for his final time. Many Administs continue pray for his revival. Practices Depending of the specific domination of Adminism, practices may include headhunting, sacrifice of Mooshrooms or Villagers, pilgrimages, prayer, pledging, and evangelization. Worship service in Adminism is typically never required, though Administ believers may call for a ceremony, but the faith does not endorse or require any. Sacrifice Sacrifice in Adminism is endorsed by some of the Administrators directly, namely Administrator Justin and Administrator Dracnoian. The practice of sacrifice in the name of the Administrators goes back to the 6th Era, where (at the time) Moderator Dracnoian pledged a sacrifice of Mooshrooms to the Administrator Reborne. In a short book simply titled "1st Admins" given to Vi Von, Administrator Dracnoian wrote regarding sacrifice: Sacrifice to me and my kin Administrators one Mooshroom and per day, and you shall be rewarded in due course. Thusly, Romantic Administ sacrifice one Mooshroom cow to the Administrators per day, and so far they claim it has been successful in obtaining blessings for themselves. Administrator Dracnoian demands Mooshrooms must be well taken care of though, and their deaths swift. Human sacrifice is condemned by the Romantic Administs, but the act of indirect Human Sacrifice has been practiced for many eras by the Totoeans in the form of headhunting in the name of the Administrators. According to most Administ writings, the Administrators are supportive of the Totoeans. Villager Sacrifice Villager Sacrifice is not considered the same as Human sacrifice in all forms of Adminism, and Villager sacrifice is endorsed by the majority of the Administrators, the strongest proponent being Administrator Dracnoian. No exact amount of villagers that must be sacrificed is proscribed to Administs, but it is simply endorsed. The Administ Servilian government officially sacrifices ten villagers per day, not to the Admins, but rather to Garrett, who Servilia recognizes as a lesser deity and a patron of the continent. Sanctusaluto In Romantic Administ belief and practice Sanctusaluto'' is a required act that believers must do to prove loyalty and gain blessing from the Administrators. The term is derived from the Latin words ''Sanctus, which means Holy, and Saluto, meaning to pay respects, hail, and visit. The act of Sanctusaluto is to travel once per month to the sacrosanct continent of Servilia, the revered and respected earthly abode of the Administrators and Moderators. Servilia as a nation officially welcomes anyone who comes to preform Sanctusaluto, and amenities, temples, and shelters are placed to be constructed across the nation for those who come. Prayer Theologically, Adminism says nothing regarding prayer. It is very rarely practiced among Administs, as a majority of the faithful believe the Administrators have concerns larger than any single life or decision; prayer is still done though. It is typically a very public affair and almost never kept private. Prayer is seldom viewed as a conversation between the Administrators and the believer, and more as formalized way to make a request. Intercessory prayer is the type of prayer that beckons an Administrator to intercede in worldly affairs and these make up the bulk of the prayers Administs give. The effect of the prayer given by an Administ can very in certain sects, from the power of the deity in Justinicism, to the status of the one praying in Totoean Adminism, or both in Romantic Adminism. In Romantic Adminism, the Administrators are not the only ones who can answer or receive prayers. Moderators in the faith are also available to be prayed to and answer at their own volition. Some Romantic Administs have also prayed and built temples to people who are not Administrator or Moderator, such as the prophet GummyGuy, who has been portrayed as a deity by the Romans and Servilians. Headhunting Headhunting is a tradition exclusive to Totoean Adminism, and has been practiced since at least the 4th Era. It was started by the prophet GummyGuy, and was adapted into Adminism by the Holy Totoean Empire as a form of ritualized worship. A Head Temple is required to be constructed by the believers of the faith where the skulls are to be stored, and at height the temple held over two hundred heads. Totoean Administs reserve the exclusive right to headhunt, and view anyone outside of their group doing so as a blatant offense and blasphemy. Wars have been declared because of headhunting, though it has never been used as a sole reason reason for a declaration. Adminism does not endorse or condemn headhunting, theologically it is silent on the matter, but most Administs freely give that the Totoean people have the right to do so, and that at least one Administrator endorses it for their people, and their people only. Pledging Pledging is the act of dedicating an item, building, or land to an Administrator, Moderator, or other Administ deity, and it is among the most common and respected tradition followed by Administs. To pledge something to an Administrator is considered by Administs to dedicate it and its product or work to the deity. The most common structures pledged are statues and temples, whilst weaponry and tools come second. Believers and practitioners of pledging believe in it wins the favor of the Administrators, and blesses the pledged object. Demographics With around 12 adherents, split into the three sects of Totoean, Justinic, and Romantic, Adminism is the world's largest religion. Despite being the largest, Adminism has remained largely stagnate in number of followers while religions like Duckism, Catism, and Boatism have risen and fallen, comparatively very quickly. The regions of Servilia, Atlantis, and the Galapagos Islands have the highest concentration of Administs, and the nation of Servilia has it as it's official religion. The denominations of Justinicism and Totoean Adminism have not experienced significant growth in the past several months, while Romantic Adminism has risen in believers, albeit by a very slight margin. Justinicism is expected to see further growth as it is a newer denomination and will likely attract followers, whilst Totoean Adminism is predicted to continue to stagnate for the foreseeable future. Romantic Adminism is projected to see further growth as a secondary or third religion among polytheists. Romantic Adminism is the predominate religion in Servilia and the Atlantic Ocean. In South America, it is overwhelming dominate on the Galapagos Islands. In Asia, it is the religion of half of the population of the island of Sumatra. However, it has failed to take hold in other regions of the world, especially Europe, the mainland Americas, and Africa. As a whole, Adminism is held to a higher regard than other religions among the unbelievers. Believers in Boatism, Catism, Crabism, Treeism, and Coalism, and others all have overall favorable views on Adminism, and no religion has yet denounced it like they have other religions. Sacrifices in Adminism are more prevalent than in other religions, and on average Administs partake in the most traditions, sacrifices, and worship ceremonies. The amount of people actively partaking in Administ worship or tradition has been on the rise in recent months, and is expected to continue to rise albeit not by much. Denominations The three primary divisions of Adminism are Romantic Adminism, Totoean Adminism, and Justinic Adminism. Adminism is the most diverse belief in the world. The first Administic beliefs originated with Totoean Adminism around the 4th Era and continued as the sole Administic belief until the mid-6th Era when a peaceful schism occurred with the introduction of Romantic Adminism, founded by the (soon to be) Administrator Dracnoian. Worship of the Administrator Justin had likewise existed for much longer, but became considered apart of Adminism in the 7th Era. There is a diversity of doctrines, practices, and beliefs, with very few beliefs being universal among all Administ, even the creator god in Adminism is debated within the denominations. Justinic believers do identify as Administ, instead falling under the identifier of Justinicism. The majority of traditions and practices do not transcend denominational boundaries, with the Sanctusaluto being an exclusively Romantic practice, and Headhunting being exclusively Totoean. Totoean Adminism Consisting only of one cohesive body without an appointed leader or clergy, Totoean Adminism is a very equality based sect of Adminism. Totoeans believe in the pantheon of ten Administrators exclusively and do not revere other deities such as supposedly deified mortals or Moderators. The faith recognizes the existence of other sects of Adminism and does not generally seek to enforce its belief on the other sects. The Totoean faith places honor in strength through arms, and its adherents are typically war-like, but not to the point of seeking conflict at all opportunities. The faith was first founded in the 4th Era, and in the 5th Era became the sole and official religion of the Holy Totoean Empire, a superpower of its day. In the 6th Era, the Holy Totoean Empire was revived, and the religion saw brief growth among newly inducted members of the Empire, but ultimately shrunk back to previous numbers upon its reintegration with the Roman Empire. Headhunting is the only tradition that Totoean Adminism recognizes and they view it as a form of worship. It is reserved as an exclusive right, believers will often seek war or conflict should this come into question. The faith only has one holy site, that being the Head Temple. Romantic Adminism Romantic Adminism consists of two unofficially branches, the Appointed and the Faithful. The Appointed are those in the faith views as prophets, or set apart by the Administrators. Like Totoean Adminism, believers worship the pantheon of ten Administrators, but also worship Moderators, and revere Helpers, and mortals who they see as deified. Uniquely, Ilia the Creator is also worshiped among Romantic Administs, but not all of them. Romantic Adminism was founded in the 6th Era by Administrator Dracnoian before his apotheosis, but it did not gain traction until the beginning of the 7th Era. Romantic Adminism has more traditions than any other religion. Believers are asked to sacrifice one Mooshroom per day to the Administrators, and are encouraged to sacrifice Villagers. Believers will also take part in a ritual known as Pledging, wherein they dedicate a structure or item to the Administrators in hopes of a blessing to themselves or the pledged object. Servilia To Romantic Administs, the continent of Servilia is sacrosanct and is believed to be the earthly home of the Administrators. Settling on Servilia is viewed as an almost unthinkable offense to the Administrators, so preservation of it is paramount. Once per month, all Romantic Administs are ordered to make a pilgrimage to the continent known as the Sanctusaluto, in return they believe they will be greatly blessed. The Servilian government has always been open to welcoming the pilgrims. Justinicism Officially the youngest of the denominations in Adminism, Justinicism was founded in the early 7th Era by Garrett to worship Justin the Creator, who is hailed in the faith as the creator and ultimate authority. Adherents to the faith worship a different pantheon than the Servilians and Totoeans, consisting of the omnipotent god Justin the Creator and several deities of his creation, only two of which can be found in the pantheons of the opposing two sects, and one of which is Garrett himself. The religion is the sole and official religion of Atlantis, and like the Totoeans, places honor in strength through arms and military supremacy. Being headed by its own war god, the faith is seldom peaceful and its doctrine typically involves war, or honors to Justin the Creator. Theology of Justinicism Unlike Totoean or Romantic Adminism, Justinicism does not worship or revere people on merit as an Administrator or Moderator alone. Deities in the faith are set and unchanging, all are creations of Justin the Creator, and adherents believe only he can make a new deity worthy of reverence, let alone worship. The deities recognized or worshiped in Justinicism are as follows (from first created to last): * Justin the Creator * Ilia, God of Finance * Cham, God of Punishment * Builder, God of Construction * Garrett, God of War * Rootbeer, God of Chaos * Dimavr, God of Nations According to Justinic theology, with the aid of the six gods he had created, Justin the Creator made all of the world, and then tasked the other six with governing it. In due time, Garrett would for various reasons slay both Rootbeer and Dimavr for offenses on Builder and himself. Garrett would be sent to the mortal world, but be imbued with the eternal right to life and empire. Ilia would step down from his position as a god for unrecorded reasons, followed soon by Builder, leaving the governing of the world solely to Justin the Creator, and Cham. The task proving too task– or annoying in other interpretations–, Justin left the world to be governed by itself. A promise is given by Justin the Creator however, one that announces that one day he will return and restore the world to perfection, revive all the gods, and begin an eternal and grand reign. Unicerimonialism Unicerimonialism, coming from the Latin words "Universus", meaning all or entire, and "Cerimonium", meaning worship, ceremony and reverence, is the ideal that all Administ denominations should unite into a single Administic faith. The idea is more prevalent among Romantic Administs than the other sects, and the idea is only really considered realistically possible between the Romantic and Totoean denominations. Unicermonial worship has only been able to occur on a small scale due to heavily conflicting traditions and ideals. The only Unicermonial worship event that is considered truly possible between the three denominations is a worship event around, and only around, the Administrator/Creator Justin, the only deity worshiped enough by all three sects to be worth a ceremony. Currently, there are no movements that push for Unicerimonialism, and the idea is one that few people see as an achievable goal, even between Totoean and Romantic Administs. = Category:Religion Category:Forth Era Category:Fifth Era Category:Sixth Era Category:Seventh Era